historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hans und die Croollon-Armee: Der zwölte Teil
Das zwölfte Kapitel ' 12.1 Es kommt immer anders als man denkt...' Der mittlerweile 49ste Reisetag begann mit strahlendem Sonnenschein, einer milden Meeresbrise, dem Rauschen der kleinen Wellen... ...und einem lauten Rülpser von Eulmert! "Rüüülllpppsss! Morgen auch Freunde!", kreischte der Helfersteinkauz Sepp und Brax fröhlich ins Ohr, sodass diese zu Tode erschrocken aus ihrem Schlaf hochfuhren. "Hast du sie noch alle?!", brüllte der Hutkopf genervt. "Das hättest du auch etwas sanfter machen können!", beschwerte sich auch der Junge und hielt sich die Hand ans Ohr. "Och, rülps, seit doch nicht so Freunde, rülps!", wiegelte Eulmert ab. "Ihr verrülpst, äh, verpasst sonst nur den schönen Morgen! Aber ein Glück, dass, rülps, ihr mich jetzt habt! Dann kann ich euch, rülps, von nun an jeden Morgen wecken!" "Das klingt wie eine Drohung!", brummte Brax, bevor er und Sepp James einen guten Morgen wünschten. "Euch ebenfalls einen guten Morgen Mylord und Herr Brax.", grüßte James zurück und wandte sich an Eulmert. "Es wäre mir lieber wenn Sie mir das mit dem wecken überlassen würden." "Och...", machte Eulmert gekränkt. "Als ich bei Theobald gearbeitet habe, habe ich ihn immer, rülps, so geweckt." "Aber vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du nicht alles wie damals bei Theobald machen würdest.", meinte Sepp wieder freundlicher. "Schließlich sind wir doch deine Freunde und nicht deine Brotherren." "Ja genau!", pflichtete Brax ihm mit einem bissigen Unterton bei. "Außerdem, was hättest du davon, wenn wir alle Stocktaub wären?" "Oioioioi! Rülps nochmal, da ist was dran!", rief der Helfersteinkauz laut aus und flatterte auf James' Kopf herum, bevor er seinen Kopf schief legte. "Aber was, rülps, soll ich denn jetzt machen? Der Wind rülpst ja von alleine." "Warum fliegst du nicht um das Boot herum und hälst ausschau nach Feinden?", schlug Sepp vor. "Das, rülps, ist es!", erkannte Eulmert und schwang sich in die Lüfte. "Und wenn ich was sehe dann rülps -e ich ganz laut und warne euch damit!" "Dann wäre das ja nun erledigt.", stellte der Junge fest und genoss das schöne Wetter. "So wie es aussieht steht und heute erstmal ein süßer Tag des Nichtstuns bevor, nicht wahr James?" "So ist es Mylord.", antwortete James. "Der Wind ist günstig und die Strömung stark, wir haben genug zu essen und auch Wasser. Bis heute Abend können wir unsere Reise mal wieder richtig genießen." "Und heute Abend landen wir dann bei den Drachen, oder?", fragte Brax, denn er hatte, trotz der Tatsache, dass er oft genug einen Blick auf die Nomomatrex geworfen hatte, immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer wie die untere Inselhälfte überhaupt genau aussah. "Nicht ganz Herr Brax...", begann James sichtlich unwohl bei diesem Gedanken. "Zuerst müssen wir das alte Schlachtfeld überwinden..." "Oh je...", machte der Hutkopf als er die Reaktion des Hausdieners bemerkte. "Damit kann ich wieder was anfangen. Das ist doch der Ort der vom Krieg am meisten zerstört wurde, zumindest haben mir meine Eltern das erzählt. Und so wie du tust, erwartet uns dort mehr als ein paar alte Knochen." "In der Tat Herr Brax.", antwortete der Hausdiener ernst. "Das alte Schlachtfeld ist nach wie vor völlig verwüstet, eine finstere Einöde ohne Hoffnung. Es ist sogar noch schlimmer als die dämonischen Sümpfe!" "Und das liegt allein an ihren Bewohnern...", ergänzte Sepp und flüsterte den Namen fast. "Den Rachgeistern!" "Klingt nicht gut...", meinte Brax und musste schlucken. "Ist es auch nicht Herr Brax.", bestätigte der Hausdiener. "Rachegeister sind böse Geschöpfe, erfüllt von unbändigem Hass und dem Verlangen alles Lebende zu zerstören und all die negativen Gefühle in ihrem Inneren auszuleben. Sie enstehen meist, wenn ein fühlendes Wesen auf grausame Art und Weise zu Tode kommt und in diesem Augenblick von blankem Rachdurst erfüllt war, daher auch der Name. Wie ihr Euch denken könnt wuchs ihre Zahl in der Zeit des Krieges schlagartig und sie drohten schon sich über ganz Bosrebb zu verteilen. Doch zum Glück hatt sich Hochgeboren ihrer angenommen und ihnen, mit dem Einverständnis der Drachen natürlich, das alte Schlachtfeld als Lebensraum überlassen." "Puh..." Der Hutkopf atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte sogar wieder hoffnungsvoll. "Wenn sich der Graf drum gekümmert hat, kann es ja nicht mehr so schlimm sein." "Leider doch...", entgegnete James kleinlaut. "Die Rachegeister waren zähe Verhandlungspartner zogen sich nur unter einer Bedingung auf dieses Land zurück: Jedes lebende Wesen, dass einen Fuß auf ihr Territorium setzt, dürfen sie, wie es ihnen gerade beliebt, töten." Das Lächeln von Brax erstarb. "Na das sind ja tolle Aussichten!", maulte er. "Ist aber auch irgednwie typsich für unsere Reise..." "Das wären sie in der Tat, Herr Brax.", bestätigte James. "Aber diesmal lassen wir uns nicht so leicht in die Bedrouille bringen lassen!" "Wie das?", fragten Sepp und Brax wie aus einem Mund. "Weil wir einfach keinen Fuß auf das alte Schlachtfeld setzen werden!", erklärte der Hausdiener entschlossen. "Ich habe die Nomomatrex lange genug studiert und weiß nun, dass wir durch einen kleinen Umweg auf hoher See einen Berpass erreichen, der uns direkt zu den Hochplateaus führt - weit weg vom alten Schlachfeld. Und von dort aus ist es zu unserem nächsten Ziel, dem Drachenvulkan, nicht mehr weit. Zwar wird uns dieser Weg ziemlich viel abverlangen, doch dafür setzten wir unser Leben nicht so leichtsinnig auf's Spiel wie wenn wir durch das Land der Rachegeister wandern würden." "Hört sich nicht schlecht an...", begann Brax mit einem misstrauischen Unterton. "Ich weiß, ich lasse damit den Schwarzseher durchhängen, aber hast du wirklich alle Eventualitäten, die diesen schönen Plan zu nichte machen können bedacht?" "Gewiss doch Herr Brax.", erwiderte James überzeugt. "Fragt mich ruhig aus, wenn Ihr wollt. Ich werde auf alles eine Antwort haben." Dies ließ sich der Hutkopf natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, weshalb ein munteres Frage-Antwort-Spiel seinen Lauf nahm. Doch auf jeden Haken, der Brax in den Sinn kam, hatte der Hausdiener wirklich eine Antwort parat. "Sobald wir in der Nähe der unteren Inselhälfte sind, wird es im Wasser doch nur so vor Wasserprofis wimmeln... Was gedenkst du da zu tun?", fragte der Hutkopf zum Beispiel. "Ganz einfach: Mylord erzeugt eine Illusion und während Ihr das Steuerruder übernehmt und ich mich ordentlich in die Riemen lege. So muss sich Mylord nicht so sehr anstrengen und kann die Illusion so lange wie möglich aufrecht erhalten.", antwortete James. So ging das noch eine ganze Weile weiter und in dieser Zeit hörte Sepp bald nur noch mit einem Ohr zu und sah lieber auf das blaue Meer hinaus. Hier schien die Welt noch in Ordnung und irgendwie fand der Junge diese Tatsache sehr beruhigend. Das laute Lärmen eines Schwarms Möwen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, schließlich waren dass die ersten Tiere, die er nach all der Zeit wieder zu Gesicht bekam. Er musste lächeln, als er sah, dass Eulmert versuchte sich in den Schwarm einzugliedern, was die entsetzte Möwen zu verhindern versuchten und elegante Ausweichmanöver starteten. Dies versuchte der Helfersteinkauz natürlich nachzumachen, wobei er sich dabei gar nicht mal so dumm anstellte. Ganz im Gegenteil: Es sah fast so aus, als ob Eulmert schon mal längere Zeit auf hoher See unterwegs war. "Woher kannst du das?", rief der Junge deshalb interessiert zu Eulmert hinauf. "Oioioi, rülps, was denn?", fragte dieser sichtlich erfreut, dass einer seiner Freunde das Gespräch mit ihm suchte. "Na diese Flugkünste.", erklärte Sepp. "Du kannst fast so gut wie eine Möwe fliegen, dass musst du doch irgendwo gelernt haben. Zumal Helfersteinkäuze doch eher an Land fliegen." "Oioioi!", machte Eulmert geschmeichelt und wich gerade noch der Attacke einer wütenden Möwe aus. "Ich war mal ne' Zeit, rülps, auf dem Meer unterwegs! Bin weit herumge, rülps, kommen! Hab sogar, rülps, viele Freunde getroffen!" Der Helfersteinkauz verlor an Höhe, bis er knapp über dem Wasser war und dort für einen kleinen, etwas rundlichen Kauz ziemlich elegant über den Wellenspitzen segelte. Sehnsucht glitzerte in seinen Augen. "War eine schöne Zeit damals...", sinnierte er. "Rüüülllpppsss! Aber irgendwann hatte ich dann doch Heimweh, rülps! Drum bin ich zurück nach Borülps, äh, Bosrebb geflogen. Und gerade noch rechtzeitig! Sonst, rülps, hätte ich euch, rülps, ja gar nicht mehr getroffen. Da habt ihr aber Glück, rülps, gehabt, nicht?" "Allerdings.", meinte Sepp ehrlich und wischt all die eher unangenehmen Begegnungen vor ihrer Rettung durch Eulmert und Guaris beiseite. "Mit Eulmert kann man ja auch ganz normal reden.", dachte sich der Junge, als er feststellte, dass dies das erste längere Gespräch mit dem Helfersteinkauz war. "Vielleicht ist er doch nicht so dümmlich wie er immer tut... Vielleicht kann er ja wirklcih ein echter Freund sein..." Gut eine Stunde später hatten derweil Brax und James ihre Unterredung beendet. Und ausnahmsweise war der Hutkopf rundum zufrieden und ließ sich dies auch anmerken. Der Hausdiener hatte jeden seiner Bedenken überzeugend beiseite wischen können, sodass auch Brax nun glaubte, dass dieser Plan funktionieren wird. "Wenn das so ist...", meinte der Hutkopf, als er sich entspannt zurücklehnte. "... steht einem ruhigen Tag nichts mehr im Wege!" Unterdessen ging es viele, viele Meter weiter südlich auf der 'Nussschale' ebenfalls ziemlich friedlich zu. Hans war erst vor kurzem aus seinem Nickerchen erwacht und nahm erstmal einen tiefen Atemzug voll würziger Meeresluft. Am Stand der Sonne stellte er erstaunt fest, dass es schon Mittag war, er hatte einen halben Tag lang geschlafen. Für einen Croollon, der eigentlich fast keinen Schlaf brauchte eine ganze Menge. "Aber es hat sich gelohnt!", erkannte der Schöpfer der Croollon-Armee zufrieden, denn seine Wunde waren schon fast gänzlich verheilt und seine Kräfte ebenfalls wieder hergestellt. "Einen guten Tag Meister Hans.", grüßten sogleich die Generäle. "Habt ihr euch wieder erholt?" "Aber sicher doch!", meinte dieser und streckte sich. "Ich bin bereit für unser kleines Scharmützel heute Nacht!" "Genau darüber wollten wir mit euch reden.", fing Maestro neugierig an. "Mit wem duellieren wir uns eigentlich? Die Drachen können sich unmöglich selbst befreit haben, oder etwa doch?" "Natürlich nicht!", entgegnete Hans geheimnisvoll. "Unser Gegner ist ein anderer... Vielleicht kommt ihr selber drauf, und wenn nicht hebt euch doch die Spannung auf, bis wir die unsere Inselhälfte erreicht haben, denn spätestens dort wisst ihr dann Bescheid." Er lächelte vorfreudig. "Aber lasst uns doch erst diesen schönen Tag genießen! Schließlich müssen wir uns nach der Eroberung der Welt auf eine eher ruhige Epoche einstellen..." Ein schöner Tag wurde es auch. Es gab keine besonderen Vorkommnisse, das Wetter blieb schön, der Wind beständig und die See ruhig. Trotzdem verging die Zeit wie im Flug, denn es wurde Nachmittag und allmählich Abend. Ein dunkles, graues und bedrohliches Wolkenband tauchte am südlichen Horizont auf. "Da vorne ist es also schon...", murmelte Brax betreten, als sie langsam auch das verödetet Land unter den Wolken ausmachen konnten. "Das alte Schlachtfeld..." "Oioioioi!", rief Eulmert aus. "Da ist auch das Rülps von diesem Nichtfreund!" "Tatsächlich!", stellte James erschrocken fest, als er und seine Freunde auch sahen, dass die 'Nussschale' nicht mehr allzu weit weg war. "Hans muss die Fahrt verlangsamt haben... Gut, dann wird es Zeit! Mylord, halten Sie bitte Ausschau nach Wasserprofis und machen Sie sich bereit eine Illusion um uns zu weben!" "Mach ich!", antwortete Sepp entschlossen und spähte in alle Richtungen. Derweil ergriff Brax das Steuerruder und James die normalen Ruder. "Ich bin soweit James.", sprach Brax ernst. "Sehr schön!", meinte der Hausdiener angespannt und doch ein wenig beruhigt weil alles zu funktionieren schien. "Dann lasst uns diesen unheiligen Ort verlassen, bevor wir ihn überhaupt betreten!" "Oioioioi?", fragte Eulmert verwirrt, als er sah, dass seine Freunde den Kurs änderten. "Warum, rülps, gehen wir den nicht da hin?" "Weil wir gerne weiterleben möchten!", antwortete Brax vor lauter Anspannung ein wenig gereizt. "Außerdem hat James einen wunderbaren anderen Weg gefunden.", erklärte Sepp. "Er ist zwar anstrengend und es ist ein Umweg, aber dafür weniger tödlich." "Umweg?", rief Eulmert verständnislos aus. "Rülps nochmal! Wenn wir durch das alte Schlachtfeld rülpsen, äh, reisen sind wir viel schneller!" "Aber wir können gegen die Rachgeister nichts ausrichten!", erwiderte Sepp, dem Eulmerts plötzlicher Unmut gar nicht gefiel. "Ach, rülps, uns passiert schon nichts!", entgegnete der Helfersteinkauz unheimlich selbstbewusst. "Ich muss nur, rülps... Oioioioi! Das ist es! Ich flieg schon mal vor und such das was wir brauchen! Und wenn ich es habe, rülps, bin ich wieder zur Stelle!" Noch bevor einer der drei reagieren konnte, hatte sich Eulmert schon hoch in die Lüfte erhoben und flog direkt auf das alte Schlachtfeld zu. "Rülps! Wir treffen uns dann!", rief er noch hinterher, bis seine Umrisse immer kleiner und kleiner wurden, bevor sie gänzlich im dunklen Grau vor ihm verschwanden... 12.2 Die Reise durch das alte Schlachtfeld "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", schrie Brax fassungslos und sah hilfesuchend seine Freunde an. "Bitte sagt mir, dass dies ein Traum ist! Ein ganz böser Traum! Bitte sagt mir, dass dieser dumme Kauz nicht wirklich in seinen sicheren Tod geflogen ist! Bitte!!!" "Nun, äh...", stammelte Sepp ebenfalls schockiert. "Das ist kein Traum. Leider..." "Oh weh!" James hielt sich die Hand an den Kopf. "Dies ist wohl das einzige, was ich nicht bedacht hatte!" "Und was machen wir jetzt?!", wollte der Hutkopf wissen und Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Sollen wir unser Leben für ihn riskieren oder ihn im Stich lassen und damit mit heiler Haut davonkommen?" "Wir haben eigentlich bloß eine Wahl: Wir müssen ihn retten!", meinte James überzeugt. "Das stimmt.", entgegnete auch Sepp obwohl sein Verstand ihm das genaue Gegenteil sagte. "Wir können ihn nicht einfach so hier und somit sterben lassen! Er hat uns erst gestern gerettet obwohl wir in der Zeit davor so mies zu ihm waren. Ihn hier im Stich lassen... Nein! Diese Schuld können wir uns nicht aufladen!" "Grmpf...", knirschte Brax, obwohl er wusste das seine Freunde die Wahrheit sagten. "Ihr habt ja recht... Gehen wir an Land und suchen ihn! Vielleicht haben wir ja zumindest das Glück ihn zu finden, bevor wir von den Rachegeistern getötet werden." "Vielleicht finden wir ihn auch bevor die Rachegeister erwachen.", versuchte James seine Freunde aufzumuntern. "Sie kommen nämlich meist erst in den tiefen Nachtstunden zum Vorschein. Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir Eulmert finden und zurückbringen noch bevor die Nacht wirklich hereinbricht." "Ach...", machte der Hutkopf wenig überzeugt. "Und wie viel Zeit bleibt uns dann noch?" "Etwa zwei bis drei Stunden.", erklärte James. "Na dann ruder mal kräftig los!", forderte Brax, während er wieder Kurs auf das alte Schlachtfeld nahm. Wenig später setzten sie auch schon ihre Füße auf den staubigen Boden. Augenblicklich spürte Sepp wie ihm die Haare zu Berge standen - es war sein Instinkt der ihn vor diesem tödlichen Ort warnte. Dabei sah das alte Schlachtfeld eher trist als gefährlich aus. Eine bewölkte, riesige, mit Felsen und leichten Erhebungen gespickte, Ebene, auf deren von grauem Staub bedeckten Boden, überall Knochen, Fetzen von Rüstungen oder Roben und verrostete oder zerbrochene Waffen lagen. Das meiste war menschlich, doch hier und da waren auch Zähne und Klauen zu sehen - die Überreste jener Monster, welche die Krieger niederstrecken konnten. Es wehte auch kein Wind - im allgemeinen roch die Luft alt und abgestanden. Und es herrschte Stille. Grabesstille... Trotzdem konnten die drei spüren, dass sie hier unerwünscht waren. Am liebsten wären sie sofort zurück ins Boot geklettert und diesen Ort verlassen, doch sie mussten ja Eulmert retten... Aus diesem Grund zogen sie das Segelboot an Land und versteckten es in einer kleinen Höhle, die in der Nähe des Wasser lag und dennoch nicht allzu leicht gefunden werden konnte. Dann nahmen sie all ihren Mut zusammen und gingen tiefer in die Ebene hinein. In der Zeit, in der Eulmert den schönen Plan seiner Freunde zunichte gemacht hatte, war die 'Nussschale' kurz davor vor Anker zu gehen. Hans stand wieder auf seiner Plattform und sah zufrieden auf das Land, denn dort erwartete ihn und seine Mannen eine gewaltige Croollon-Armee. Sofort verstanden die Generäle, wem dieses Scharmützel galt. "Ihr wollet gegen die Rachegeister zu Felde ziehen?", fragte Schildzauberer erstaunt. "So ist es!", antwortete Hans und sah mit stolz in den Augen zu den Croollons, die sich gerade formierten, herüber und vor allem zu seinem Gehilfen Schlamper, der jedem einzelnen seine Handlungsvollmacht unter die Nase hielt, weil es ihm vor allem im Angesicht der zahlreichen Schwertschwinger nicht leicht fiel seinen Rang als vorrübergehender Befehlshaber zu behaupten."Das klingt sehr reizvoll!", meinte Heißluftbaron voller Kampfeslaune. "Aber leider nicht für alle.", gab Schattenflügel zu bedenken. "Nich jeder Croollon verfügt über die Fähigkeit einen Geist angreifen zu können." "Lasst dies mal meine Sorge sein.", beruhigte Hans seine Generäle. "Wozu bin ich denn ein Meister der schwarzen Magie? Jetzt müssen wir uns aber erstmal formieren, also kommt!" Damit verließen alle Croollons das Schiff und gesellten sich zu den anderen, während Hans seine Arme ausbreitete und auf seinen Gehilfen zuging. "Schlamper!", rief er dabei fröhlich. "Lange nicht gesehen, was?" "Meister Hans!", brachte Schlamper nur heraus und schien überglücklich. Dann verbeugte er sich tief und erklärte seinem Meister die Lage. "Wir haben die Manufaktur dieser Inselhälfte auf den höchsten Stand der Erkenntnisse gebracht und konnten so die Stärke unserer Mannen binnen dieser Zeit verdeifachen! Und dann habe ich, wie ihr es befohlen habt, diese Croollon-Armee hier zusammengestelt und uns am Rand dieses Ortes gesammelt, bis wir nach eurem Befehl gestern, heute morgen losgezogen sind." "Nicht schlecht!", lobte Hans. "Das hast du gut gemacht!" "Oh, das ist nicht mein Verdienst Meister.", schleimte Schlamper unter tiefen Bücklingen. "All dies wäre ohne euer Wissen und ohne eure Befehle nie möglich gewesen." "Hahaha! Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert.", lachte der oberste Befehlshaber der Croollon-Armee und musterte eben diese. "Ja, die hier sollten für unser jetziges Unterfangen völlig ausreichen." Dann sah er wieder Schlamper an. "Wir zwei müssen aber nochmal an Bord gehen, denn ich habe Arbeit für dich.", erklärte er. "Arbeit, Meister Hans?", fragte Schlamper überrascht und erschrocken zugleich. "Habe ich etwa einen Befehl nicht mitbekommen?!" "Mach dir nicht ins Hemd.", beruhigte Hans seinen Gehilfen. "Ich habe es dir gar nicht gesagt. So etwas kann man nicht telepathisch klären. So etwas geht nur von Croollon zu Croollon!" Hans führte Schlamper zur kleinen Kammer unter seiner Plattform und öffnete sie. Ein Schwall uralter Magie strömte ihnen entgegen und die Augen von Schlamper weiteten sich, als er alle vier Schlüsselelemente vereint vor sich sah. "Schlamper!", begann Hans feierlich. "Hiermit übertrage ich dir die Aufgabe diese vier Gegenstände in deinem Körper zu verwahren, bis wir an jenem Ort sind, an dem ich sie brauche." "Oh Mei... Meis... Meister... Meister H-h-h-hans...", stammelte Schlamper der Ohnmacht nahe. "Was für eine Ehre! Ich kann keine Worte dafür finden!" "Musst du auch nicht.", entgegnete Hans gut gelaunt. "Ich weiß doch, wie du dich jetzt fühlst, das reicht mir. Und jetzt ans Werk mein kleiner, gelber Freund! Wir haben heute Nacht nämlich noch viel vor!" Aus diesem Grund verschwanden alle vier Schlüsselelemente fürs erste im Inneren von Schlampers Körper. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam von Bord und Hans fing an die Armee einzuteilen. Unterdessen schlichen Sepp, James und Brax nicht allzuweit entfernt auf der Suche nach Eulmert durch die Gegend. Verstohlen sahen sie sich um und erschraken jedesmal fürchterlich, wenn sie versehentlich auf einen Knochen oder ähnliches traten, denn dieses Geräusch klang geradezu unheimlich laut. "Eulmert!", flüsterte Sepp gelegentlich ängstlich. "Wo bist du? Komm raus wenn du uns hören kannst!" "Also ich glaube ja nicht, dass Eulmert unser Geflüster hören wird.", brummte Brax angespannt. "Ich trau' mich aber nicht nach ihm zu rufen.", gestand der Junge. "Was, wenn die Rachegeister uns hören? Dann wachen sie vielleicht schon vorher auf!" "Glaubst du, dass ich das nicht befürchte!", gab der Hutkopf gereizt zurück. "Sie wissen auch so, das wir hier sind Mylord und Herr Brax...", erklärte James geistesabwesend und gebannt auf etwas anderes starrend. "Aber es gibt einen anderen Grund nicht laut zu sein. Sehen sie doch mal da vorne!" Damit deutete der Hausdiener auf den Versammlungsplatz der Croollons. "Au Backe!", rief Sepp erschrocken aus. "Was hat Hans denn nun schon wieder vor?" "Offensichtlich, stellt er hier eine Armee auf...", schlussfolgerte Brax. "Das verheißt nichts Gutes!" "Wirklich nicht!", ergänzte James ganz hellrosa vor Angst. "Auf dem alten Schlachtfeld so eine große Armee aufstellen... Das ist in den Augen der Rachegeister pure Provokation!" "Dann sucht Hans also Streit?", vermutete Sepp. "Hans sucht doch immer Streit!", winkte Brax ab. "Gehen wir lieber von hier weg. Eulmert wird nicht hier sein." Das sahen seine Freunde auch so, weshalb sie sich so leise und unauffällig wie möglich Richtung Süden entfernten. Obwohl es ziemlich dicht bewölkt war, gelang es James immer noch die Tageszeit zu bestimmen, was hier wichtiger denn je war. Da sie bis zum Einbruch der Nacht nur etwa zwei Stunden Zeit hatten - die eventuelle dritte Stunde wollten sie als Reserve nutzen - blieb ihnen nur eine Stunde um so tief wie möglich ins alte Schlachtfeld vorzudringen, bevor sie wieder umdrehen mussten um rechtzeitig wieder beim Boot zu sein. Doch die Entfernungen in dieser öden Landschaft trügten gewaltig! Obwohl man den Rand der Ebene schon am Horizont sehen konnte, kam er auch nach ettlichen zurückgelegten Metern nicht näher. "Eulmert! Komm raus! Bitte!", rief Sepp nun ganz laut und seine Freunde stimmten mit ein. Ihr Echo hallte weit durch die Gegend, aber es kam keine Antwort. Stattdessen kehrte einfach wieder diese schreckliche Stille wieder. James, Brax und Sepp schauderten. Sie wollten hier nicht sein. Und vor allem wollten sie hier auf gar keinen Fall sterben! "Es ist aussichtslos!", meinte der Hutkopf nach einer Weile. "Das alte Schlachtfeld ist zu weitläufig! Wir können in der knappen Zeitspanne niemals überall sein und umgekehrt kann dafür Eulmert aber überall und nirgends hier stecken!" "Aber wir können noch nicht aufgeben!", protestierte der Junge. "Wir müssen wenigstens die Zeit, die wir haben voll ausnutzen. Das ist das Mindeste was wir tun können." "Natürlich müssen wir's versuchen.", gab Brax unwirsch zurück. "Doch viel Erfolg werden wir nicht haben, so etwas glaube ich zu spüren." "Nun wir haben noch eine gute halbe Stunde, bevor wir den Rückweg antreten sollten.", klärte James auf. "Vielleicht finden wir ihn ja noch." Damit setzten sich die drei wieder in Bewegung und nach ein paar Metern fanden sie wirklich etwas. Nur war es nicht der gesuchte Helfersteinkauz sondern eine farnartige, übelriechende Pflanze mit dunkelgrüngen Wedeln, dessen einzelne Blatteile zusammengefaltet an einen Po erinnerten, die scheinbar ganz allein hier wuchs. "Pfui Spinne!", fluchte Brax und hielt sich die Nase zu. "Was ist das denn schon wieder?!" "Das ist ein Bobbersmotzer.", wusste der Hausdiener zu berichten. "Eine Farnart, die dank ihres 'Dufts' hier als einzige Lebensform wachsen kann, da die Rachegeister diesen Farn meiden." "Wundert mich nicht bei diesem Gestank.", meinte der Junge. "Das ist auch der Grund, warum er nur noch hier in großer Zahl wächst.", erklärte James. "Auf allen anderen Teilen Bosrebbs wurde er so stark dezimiert bis ausgerottet, dass er nur noch an entlegenen Orten zu finden ist. Hier hatte er das Glück, dass sich die Drachen zu der Zeit als diese Ebene noch fruchtbar war, nicht für ihn interessierten. Und nach dem Krieg war es eben wieder sein unverwechselbarer Dunst, der ihn gerettet hat." "Höchst interessant, wirklich.", entgegnete Brax angespannt. "Doch anstatt unsere Zeit mit der Botanik zu verschwenden, sollten wir lieber wieder Eulmert suchen!" "Ganz wie Ihr wollt, Herr Brax.", antwortete James höflich. Wie Brax es jedoch schon gesagt hat, schien es wirklich aussichtslos für unsere Freunde, Eulmert in der Zeit, die ihnen noch verblieb zu finden. Und irgendwann war es auch soweit. "Wir müssen umkehren!", stellte James klar. "Die Zeit ist um Mylord und Herr Brax. Wir können nicht weiter, wenn wir einer Konfrontation mit den Rachegeistern aus dem Weg gehen wollen." Sepp wollte schon etwas erwiedern, doch er besann sich eines besseren und seuftze niedergeschlagen. "Also gut...", meinte er vernichtet, "Gehen wir wieder zurück, ohne Eulmert..." "Seinen sie nicht traurig Mylord.", ermunterte James, und legte seinen Arm auf die Schultern des Jungen. "Wir haben alles in unserer Macht stehende getan. Mehr können wir nicht für ihn tun, denn sollten wir hier sterben: Wer rettet dann die Drachen? Wer bringt unsere Reise zu Ende? Denn noch ist nichts entschieden Mylord! Hans hat zwar alle Gegenstände bei sich, doch Herr Guaris' Worte lassen einen trotzdem hoffen." "James sagt die Wahrheit!", pflichtet ihm auch Brax bei. "Wir müssen weitermachen." "Ach, das Stimmt ja!", gab Sepp zu. "Ich hab halt nur ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Eulmert hat uns gerettet und wir werden nicht die Gelegenheit bekommen uns zu revanchieren..." "Das ist der Lauf der Welt Junge!", meinte Brax spitz und in seiner Stimme schwang etwas Verbitterung mit. "Wir mögen vielleicht unseren Kopf aus dieser Schlinge, die wir dank Hans um den Hals gelegt bekomme haben, ziehen können, doch gegen die großen Ungerechtigkeiten des Lebens sind wir leider machtlos." "Armer Brax...", dachte Sepp erkennend und war dadurch etwas von Eulmert's scheinbar nun unabwendbaren Schicksal abgelenkt. "Er hat schon so viel druchmachen müssen und jetzt ist er es, dem es am meisten schmerzt, einen neuen Freund vielleicht binnen kürzester Zeit wieder zu verlieren..." Schweigend traten sie deshalb den Rückweg an und jeder trauerte in seinem Innersten schon um Eulmert, den sie schon verloren glaubten... 12.3 Das Erwachen der Rachegeister... Doch viel Zeit zum Trauern blieb unseren Freunden auf dem Rückweg nicht. Sie waren vielleicht wieder ein paar Meter züruckgegangen, als sie ein nur allzu bekanntes und zugleich nur allzu unbeliebtes Geräusch vernahmen: Das Gelächter von Luftprofis! "Das muss jetzt sein, oder?!", murrte Brax erschrocken und konnte mit seinen Freunden schon die Umrisse der Croollons am Himmel ausmachen. Sofort gingen sie in die Hocke und James flüsterte zu Sepp. "Mylord, wir brauchen eine Illusion!" Der Junge begann sogleich seine magischen Kräfte zu sammeln, doch etwas Dunkles blockierte sie. "Ich... Ich kann nicht!", jammerte Sepp ängstlich, als auch weitere Versuche scheiterten und die Lufprofis derweil immer näher kamen. "Die Ströme hier sind zu dunkel... Dagegen komme ich nicht an!" "Dann eben anders. Fassen Sie bitte mit an Mylord und Herr Brax!", meinte James, packte flink die Decke aus dem Rucksack, wälzte sie eiligst im Staub, bevor sie sich darunter verkrochen. "Wollen wir bloß hoffen, dass sie die Umgebung nicht nach uns absuchen.", wisperte der Hausdiener und spähte unter Decke hervor. Die Luftprofis waren mittlerweile direkt über ihnen, doch zum Glück waren sie wirklich nicht auf der Suche nach Brax, James und Sepp, denn ansonsten hätten sie diese 'Tarnung' schnell durchschaut. Stattdessen flogen sie einfach weiter gen Süden und verschwanden auch nach einer Zeit wieder im Grau der Wolken. Unseren Freunden jedoch kam diese Zeit qäulend lang vor, saß ihnen doch eben jene im Nacken! Zumal sie sich nicht wirklich beruhigen konnten, als sie unter der Decke hervorkamen und James diese kräftig ausschüttelte, weil so kurz nach Eulmerts Verschwinden nun eine zweite bedrückende Erkenntnis sich in ihren Köpfen breitmachte: Sepp war nicht in der Lage hier zu zaubern! Und ihnen war klar das dies eine Menge Probleme bedeuten konnte, denn die Luftprofis sollten gewiss nicht die letzten Croollons bleiben, denen sie hier über den Weg laufen werden. "Das ist schlecht! Sehr, sehr schlecht!", brachte es Brax mal wieder auf den Punkt, als sie weitergingen. "Wenn wir uns nicht tarnen können müssen wir kämpfen oder fliehen." "Und kämpfen fällt auch wieder flach...", erinnerte Sepp zermürbt. "Mit was sollen wir uns wehren? Und außerdem wäre es viel zu früh, wenn Hans von unserer Anwesenheit erfahren würde." "Dann bleibt uns nur die Flucht.", seufzte James. "Und die kostet Zeit..." "Dann müssen wir gleich mal was in Rechnung stellen!", warnte Brax. "Da kommen sie nämlich schon!" Mit 'Sie' meinte der Hutkopf ein gutes Dutzend Pyromagier und ein weiteres Dutzend Schädelschleuderer, welche neugierig das alte Schlachtfeld erforschten. Vor allem die Bombenwerfer machten sich große Hoffnungen, ihre Vorräte an Schädeln hier wieder auffüllen zu können. Sepp, James und Brax blieb somit nichts anderes übrig, als einen großen Bogen um sie zu machen. Und bei dieser einen Begegnung blieb es natürlich nicht. Immer wieder und wieder waren unsere Freunde gezwungen einer Gruppe Croollons großzügig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Hier rächte sich auch die Weitläufigkeit des alten Schlachtfeldes! Da man sehr weit von A nach B blicken konnte, mussten sie stets einen sehr großen Bogen um ihre Feinde machen, weshalb sich ihre Rückkehr zum Segelboot enorm verzögerte, während der Himmel immer dunkler und dunkler wurde... Es dauerte deshalb nicht lange, bis sie sich eingestehen mussten, dass sie es so einfach nicht rechtzeitig schaffen werden. Natürlich verdrängten sie diese schreckliche Gewissheit zuerst und nahmen ihre Beine in die Hand. Doch trotzdem war das Meer noch zuweit entfernt als sie völlig außer Atmen kurz verschnaufen mussten. "Es ist zu spät...", sprach James ernst und sah dem letzten roten Schein der Sonne, den man auf dem fernen Meer sehen konnte, nach, bevor sich völlige Dunkelheit über das Land legte. "Die Nacht ist herangebrochen..." Sogleich färbten sich die Wolken über ihnen pechschwarz und ein kalter Schauer lief ihnen über den Rücken. "Ein bisschen Zeit müssen wir doch noch haben!", meinte Sepp, denn diese ganze Szenerie ziemlich beunruhigte. "Es ist doch erst Nacht geworden!" "Ja ein bisschen haben wir noch.", antwortete James. "Doch nicht mehr viel, denn die Rachegeister werden Hans' Provokation wohl nicht mehr lange hinnehmen, weshalb sie sicherlich viel früher als sonst erwachen werden!" "Na toll!", motzte Brax ungehalten und sammelte seinen Atem. "Mal schauen wie weit wir es noch bringen!" Darum setzten sich die drei wieder in Bewegung. Trotz der drohenden Gefahr aber zunächst nur zögerlich, denn kaum, dass die Sonne untergegangen war, hatte sich ein beklemmendes Gefühl in ihnen breitgemacht, was sie am liebsten vor Angst erstarren lassen wollte. Zumal war es schwer abzuschütteln, doch mit jedem Schritt wurde es ein wenig besser, sodass sie endlich wieder schneller wurden. Sie schafften es sogar bis ans Meer, doch dort wartete schon die dritte böse Überraschung des heutigen Tages auf sie: Das Meer wimmelte nur so vor Wasserprofis! Jetzt mussten sich unsere Freunde entgültig eingestehen, dass sie verloren hatten. Im Normalfall wäre diese Situation ja kein Problem, doch ohne die Magie von Sepp gab es keine Möglichkeit ungesehen das Boot aus seinem Versteck zu holen oder gar heil zu Wasser zu lassen. 'Gnädigerweise' wurde James, Brax und Sepp der Zeitraum erspart, denn sie bräuchten um an dieser Gewissheit zu verzweifeln, denn kaum das sie sich wieder etwas ins Landesinnere zurückgezogen hatten, um den Augen der Wasserprofis zu entgehen, erfülllte ein schauriges Flüstern die Luft... Zunächst hielten sie es nur für einen aufkommenden Wind, doch das plötzlich wiederkehrende Gefühl der Angst machte ihnen klar, dass es etwas anderes war. "Die Rachegeister...", wisperte James nun ganz starr vor Schreck. "Sie erwachen..." Das Flüstern, zunächst undeutlich und kaum wahrzunehmen, wurde klarer und war nun nicht mehr zu überhören. Bald schon konnten unserere Freunde auch die Worte verstehen, die da mit einer unheimlichen, leblosen und hohlen Stimme geflüstert wurden. "...sie beschmutzen unser Land mit ihrer Anwesenheit..." "...lebende Wesen... hier... nicht mehr lange..." "...bezahlen sollen sie für diesen Frevel..." "...sie müssen sterben..." "...sie alle..." Ein Zucken ging durch das ganze Erdreich und mit einem schaurig klingenden 'Ayrrr!' erhob sich zuerst eine knöchernde, dreifingrige Hand mit langen schwarzen Klauen daraus, bevor auch der ganze geisterhafte Körper des Rachgeistes zum vorschein kam. Er ähnelte einem, schwebenden, grau-transparentem, langärmligen und schlanken Hemd, welches allerdings auch den fast typischen (ja fast schon erwarteten) 'Geisterzipfel' ebenso vorzuweisen hatte wie die haubenförmige 'Beule', welche dessen Kopf darstellte. Hier und da waren Löcher, die wie ausgerissen wirkten, zu erkennen, dennoch konnte man an diesen Stellen nicht durch den Geist hindurch sehen. Stattdessen kam dort nur rabenschwarze Finsternis zum Vorschein. Sechs dieser Löcher bildeten das Gesicht des Rachegeistes. Vier davon waren für den Mund bestimmt, dessen Winkel grimmig nach unten zeigten. Die anderen Beiden stellten die Augen dar und an diesen Stellen glommen schlitzförmige, vor Hass nur so sprühende, dunkelrote Pupillen aus der Dunkelheit. Die, schon besagten, knöchernden Hände hingen, ohne sichtbare Verbindung, an je einem Armknochen, welche allerdings zum Großteil in den Ärmeln des 'Hemds' verschwanden. Jetzt ragten sie drohend in den finsteren Himmel, während der Rachgeist mit seinen Augen die Umgebung absuchte und sich weitere seiner Brüder aus ihrem dunklen Versteck erhoben. Brax, Sepp und James wagten es nicht sich zu bewegen. Ja auch das Atmen erschien ihnen viel zu laut und verräterisch. Gleich, so dachten sie, gleich würden sie angreifen. Sie würden einen grausamen Tod sterben und wenn sie ganz viel Pech hatten, würden sie so grausam Sterben, dass auch sie dannach zu einer solchen schrecklichen Existenz verdammt sind. Da! Die Rachegeister sammelten sich, ihre glühenden Augen starrten direkt zu James, Sepp und Brax. Ein schauerliches Heulen ertönte und dann stürmten die Geister auch schon mit gezackten Klauen los direkt... ...an ihnen vorbei?! "Was zum?!" Mehr brachten unsere Freunde nicht hervor. Stattdessen starrten sie den immer zahlreicher werdenden Rachegeistern nach und wussten schlagartig wo sie hin wollten. "Sie steuern auf Hans' Armee zu!", sprach es James aus und er klang sichtlich erleichtert. "Scheinbar ist seine Provokation so groß, dass sich die Rachegeister zuerst um ihn und seine Mannen kümmern wollen." "Einen Augenblick...", begann Sepp und in seinem Kopf arbeitete es, bevor sich ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte. "Das würde ja bedeuten, dass wir noch eine Chance haben, das alte Schlachtfeld heil zu durchqueren!" "Nicht nur das!", fügte Brax hinzu, der mitgedacht hatte. "Wenn die Rachegeister sich erst mit Hans prügeln wollen, ist es möglich, dass Eulmert sogar noch am Leben ist!" "Und vielleicht finden wir ihn diesmal ja!", meinte der Junge überzeugt. "James, wie lange, glaubst du, könnte die Konfrontation der Croollons und der Rachegeister dauern?" "Nun wir reden hier von bösen, hasserfüllten Geistern mit enormen Kräften, Mylord.", antwortete der Hausdiener. "Hans wird zwar sicherlich einen Trumpf im Ärmel haben, doch trotzdem bin ich sicher, dass dieser Kampf vor dem nächsten Morgengrauen nicht vorüber sein wird." "Zeit genug, diesen Ort hier zu passieren, richtig?", fragte Sepp aufgeregt. "Richtig Mylord!", bestätigte James. "Doch wir sollten uns sputen, denn dies wird gewiss keine ruhige Nacht!" "Nichts leichter als das!", rief Sepp wieder voller neuer Energie. Brax sagte erst gar nichts mehr, sondern sprang auf den Kopf des Jungen und verwandelte sich in die langsam schon altbekannte Hutkopfrüstung, damit sie schneller waren und schon marschierten sie entschlossen los. 12.4 Hans' erste Schlacht! Unterdessen warteten Hans und seine Mitstreiter schon gespannt auf das Erscheinen der Rachegeister. Pünktlich zum Sonnenuntergang waren alle Croollons, welche das alte Schlachtfeld erkunden wollten, zurückgekehrt oder notfalls mit einem Luftprofi zurücktgeflogen worden. Und nun waren sie wieder eine straff strukturierte Armee, die für den Feindkontakt bereit waren. Ein jeder General - außer Schattenflügel - bekam die Befehlsgewalt über einen Teil dieser Armee. Während sich Schildzauberer mit den Fernkämpfern, also den Opferbauern, Standard- und Glanzballonen, Pyromagiern und Schädelschleuderen im Hintergrund hielt, bekam Maestro die Luftprofis zugeteilt. Sie sollten die Feinde von oben zusätzlich unter Druck setzen und in Not geratene Croollons sicher herausfliegen. Zweitöter übernahm, seiner momentangen Winzigkeit zum Trotz, die Reihen der Schwertschwinger, also den Nahkampf. Heißluftbaron war damit beauftragt die Schildwächter aufzustellen um die Flanken der Armee zu schützen. Zudem bekam er eine ganze Schar Opferbauern unterstellt. Diese trugen jene von den Croollons erdachten Kopflaternen und sollten die eher düstere, graue Umgebung ordentlich erhellen, sodass die Rachegeister rechtzeitig gesichtet werden konnten. Und Schattenflügel bildete einen eigenen Teil für sich, da seine Elementarangriffe meist die ganze Umgebung in Mitleidenschaft zogen. Hans hatte sich vor seiner Armee aufgestellt und erklärte noch die letzten Einzelheiten. "Also, sobald sich der erste Rachegeist zeigt, werde ich einen Zauber um jeden von euch weben, der es euch ermöglicht ihnen Schaden zuzufügen.", erläuterte er gerade. "Allerdings lassen wir sie zuerst angreifen und halten unsere momentane Formation eine Weile bei, damit jeder ein Gefühl für diese Gegner bekommen kann. Wenn wir uns an das Kampfverhalten der Geister angepasst haben, lockern wir sie ein wenig und bekämpfen sie unterwegs weiter. Aber passt auf! Rachegeister sind trozt allem auch für uns kein Kinderspiel, vor allem für die Schwächeren unter uns! In der Gruppe sind wir weitgehenst geschützt, weshalb sie versuchen werden unsere Formation aufzulösen, damit sie uns einzeln niedermachen können." "Aber warum sollten wir dann unsere Formation von selber lockern, wenn wir weiterziehen?", fragte Maestro. "Damit laden wir die Rachegeister doch geradezu ein uns anzugreifen." Nun stahl sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf das Gesicht von Hans. "Genau das sollen sie doch!", offenbarte er grinsend. "Würden wir eisern zusammenbleiben, würden sich die Geister, aller Boshaftigkeit zum Trotz, schnell geschlagen geben und wieder verschwinden." "Ach so...", Maestro verstand und musste mit allen anderen nun ebenfalls grinsen. "Doch wir wollen uns ja ein wenig mit ihnen amüsieren, hohoho! Und dazu müssen wir sie ein wenig überreden, wie amüsant!" "Ja das ist es.", bestätigte Hans lachend und unterstrich. "Bei aller Vorsicht soll vor allem eines bei diesem Kampf im Vordergrund stehen: Das jeder von uns seinen Spaß dabei hat! Hahaha!" Nun wandte er sich an Schlamper, der die ganze Zeit dicht neben ihm stand. "Und für dich ist es an der Zeit zu gehen." "Jawohl, Meister Hans!", entgegnete dieser, bevor er die Arme eines Luftprofis ergriff und langsam von ihm in die Höhe getragen wurde. "Flieg zur Manufaktur und warte dort auf meine Nachricht.", befahl der Anführer der Croollon-Armee seinem Gehilfen, der gerade davongeflogen wurde und schon bald außer Sicht war. Doch nur Augenblicke später zeichneten sich am Horizont die schemenenhafte Umrisse zahlreicher Rachegeister ab. "Also gut, es geht los!", rief Hans seinen Mannen zu und formte einen Ball aus schwarzer Magie in seinen Händen. Diesen schoss er über sich in die Luft wo er in lauter kleine Funken zerbarst die sich um jeden einzelnen Croollon legten. (Was natürlich reine Inszenierung und im Angesicht der Rachegeister völlig unnötig war. Doch Hans übte schon mal für später, wenn er wirkliche Armeen mit seinen Spielchen beeindrucken würde...) Auf jeden Fall war der nun Zauber gewoben und alles vorbereitet. "Macht euch bereit!", befahl er noch schnell und zog sein Schwert. Dann erfüllte auch schon das schaurige Geheul der Rachegeister die Luft und nur wenig später stürzten sie sich mit gezackten Klauen und lauten 'Tot den Lebenden'-Schreien auf die Croollon-Armee. Sogleich entbrannte ein hitziges Gefecht. Schildzauberer und Maestro gaben ihren Croollons den Befehl zum Angriff, weshalb sie aus allen Rohren feuerten. Vor allem die Feuerbälle der Pyromagier wirkten sich verheerend auf die getroffenen Rachegeister aus, die restlos verbrannten. Gleichzeitig lies Heißlufbaron die Schildwächter einen Schildwall auf einer Seite der Armee bilden an dem eine ganze Welle von Rachegeistern sich die Zähne ausbissen, während die Schildwächter eifrig mit ihren Langschwertern auf ihre Feinde einschlugen. Schattenflügel stieg derweil hoch in die Lüfte und lies auf seiner Seite einen Hagel aus Feuer und Eis auf seine Feinde regnen. Die ersten Rachegeister zogen sich bereits zurück, doch nicht weil sie aufgaben, sondern weil sie nun zu ihrer stärksten Waffe griffen: Der schwarzen Magie! An dieser Stelle sollte erwähnt werden, dass es zwei Arten von Rachegeistern gib: Den normalen Rachegeist und den bluttrinkenden. Letztere hatten anstatt schwarzen, rote Klauen und weisen auf ihrem Körper hier und da auch noch blutrote Striemen auf. Und während erstere sich auf schadensbezogene Magie beriefen, waren die bluttrinkenden Rachegeister dafür gefürchtet ihren Opfern das Blut, oder falls nicht vorhanden, die Lebensenergie mit ihren dunklen Künsten aus dem Körper zu saugen. Dies machte sich auch für die Croollons extrem gefährlich! Darum schlug nun die Stunde der Schwertschwinger! Von Schildzauberer und Hans persönlich vor der Magie der Rachegeister geschützt, stürmten sie aus der Formation heraus und direkt auf ihre Gegner zu. Hier konnten die mächtigsten Kämpfer der Croollon-Armee ihre volle Stärke ausspielen! Mit flinken und heftigen Hieben ihrer Elektroklingen mähten sie einen Rachegeist nach dem anderen nieder, während sie sich den Klauen ihrer Feinde mit eleganten Ausweichmnövern entzogen. "Jahahaaa! Ist das herrlich!", rief Zweitöter, der auf dem Kopf eines Schwertschwingers saß, fröhlich aus. "Endlich wieder ein Kampf!" Er war so voller Kampfeslust, dass er dem erstbesten Rachegeist ins Gesicht sprang und ihn wie von Sinnen mit seinen kleinen Krallen traktierte. Derweil blieb jenem besorgten Schwertschwinger nichts anderes übrig als den General zu unterstützen, damit ihn der Rachgeist nicht doch in der Luft zerfetzte. Eine ganze Weile lang wogte der Kampf hin und her, denn was sich so einfach beschreiben lässt, war in Warheit ein hartes und erbittertes Gemetzel. Denn die Rachegeister gaben nicht so einfach auf und es strömten immer mehr und mehr von ihnen auf die Croollon-Armee zu, die schon mit ihrer vollen Stärke kämpfte. Zumal sie extrem zäh waren. Zwar konnten sich die Schwertschwinger und die Pyromagier ihrer schnell entledigen, aber die anderen Croollons mussten die Geister schon wesentlich öfter attackieren, bevor er besiegt war. Dabei geriet der ein oder andere auch schon mal in die Bedrouille, doch die Generäle waren schnell zur Stelle, sodass es den Rachegeister nicht gelang einen einzigen Croollon zu vernichten. Und schon bald wendete sich das Blatt gänzlich zugunsten der Croollon-Armee, denn nach und nach wusste jeder von ihnen wie man mit diesen garstigen Gegnern fertig wurde. "Gut, wir sind soweit!", befahl Hans, der zufrieden die Entwicktlung seiner ersten Schlacht vergfolgte. "Lasst uns weiterziehen! Haha!" Sofort setzten sich die Croollons in Bewegung und Hans lies es sich nicht nehmen an vorderster Front den Weg für seine Armee freizumachen. Die Rachegeister heulten vor ohnmächtiger Wut, gelang es ihnen doch nicht diese Eindringlinge zu vertreiben, sprich umzubringen. Nein! Sie stießen nun auch noch tiefer ihn ihr Land vor. "Tötet sie...! ...tötet sie alle...!", kreischten sie mit ihrer hohlen, leblosen Stimme hasserfüllt und stürzten sich immer wieder auf die Armee, die ihre Angriffe doch immer und immer wieder abwehren konnte. Darum war es für sie ein schwacher Trost, dass es ihnen zumindest gelang, das Tempo ihrer Feinde erheblich zu verringern... James, Brax und Sepp konnten sich derweil nicht über ihr Tempo beklagen, kamen sie doch schnell und vor allem ungestört vorran. Auch ihre Laune hatte sich sichtlich gebessert, vor allem weil sie nun wussten, dass Eulmert noch am Leben sein musste. Dennoch hatte James seinen Freunden eingeschärft, dass es eine lange und harte Nacht werden würde. "Wir werden nämlich die ganze Zeit laufen müssen!", betonte er ernst. "Keine Pausen, nicht mal eine kleine, dürfen wir uns gönnen! Nur wenn wir dieses Tempo halten können, haben wir die Chance morgen früh das Ende des alten Schlachtfeldes zu erreichen." "Schon verstanden.", meinte Sepp gelassen, "Was kann sich uns denn hier noch in den Weg stellen, wenn sich Hans schon um die Rachegeister kümmert?" "Ach eine Sache gäbe es da noch Mylord...", hob der Hausdiener gerade an, als ein Zucken durch all die Knochen ging und ihn verstummen lies. Sofort hielten unsere Freunde inne und mussten mit Schrecken zusehen, wie sich vor ihren Augen die unzähligen Gebeine wieder zusammenfügten und auf sie zuwankten. "Du meinst diese Sache nicht?", fragte Sepp nervös. "Ganz recht Mylord.", antwortete James erstaunlicherweise völlig unbeeindruckt und ruhig. "Oh... Das sieht nicht gut aus...", meinte Brax und blickte ängstlich von einem Skelett zum anderen, während diese immer näher kamen. "Das sehen Sie völlig falsch Herr Brax.", erwiederte der Hausdiener immer noch urtümlich gelassen, sah aber am Gesichtsausdruck seiner Freunde, dass er noch etwas deutlicher werden musste. "Diese, nennen wir sie höflicherweise mal 'Untoten', sind eigentlich gar keine, denn sie werden weder von einem bösen Geist gelenkt noch von irgendwelchen verlorenen Seelen, die an diesen Ort gebunden sind. Nein. Sie sind bloß Knochen, die sich nur bewegen, wenn die Rachegeister große Mengen ihrer Magie wirken lassen - ein kleiner Nebeneffekt sozusagen." "Und das heisst?", bohrte der Hutkopf, dem diese Sache troztdem nicht geheuer war, nach. "Sie sind völlig ungefährlich!", brachte es James auf den Punkt. "Und das werde ich Euch gleich demonstrieren." Zum Schrecken von Sepp und Brax schritt James schnurstracks auf das nächstbeste Skelett zu und stieß ihm mit einem resoluten 'Machen sie schon Platz!' gegen die Rippen. Der Knochenmann hatte dem nichts entgegen zu setzen, wankte, fiel und zersplitterte am Boden wieder in seine Einzelteile. "Sehen Sie?", meinte der Hausdiener bestätigend. "Völlig ungefährlich!" "Na wenn das so ist...", begann Sepp mit einem bösen Grinsen, bevor er seinen eisernen Zauberstab aus der Scheide zog. "...können wir ja unbesorgt weitergehen!", beendete Brax für den Jungen das Wort und formte schon einen magischen Ball in seiner Hand... 12.5 Ein misslungenes Nachspiel Stunden später neigte sich deshalb für beide Parteien eine geschäftige und zugleich erfolgreiche Nacht ihrem Ende zu. Als die ersten hellen Streifen am Osten sich anschickten den dunklen Nachthimmel zu durchdringen hatten sich Hans und seine Mannen erst bis zur ungefähren Mitte des alten Schlachtfeldes vorkämpfen können. Doch dafür hatten sie haushoch gewonnen! "Oh nein...!", heulten die Rachegeister darum ohmächtig, als sie nach all den unzähligen Angriffen ihre Niederlage endlich eingestehen mussten. "Wir sind geschlagen...!", klagten sie und wichen nach und nach. "Zurück...! Zurück in die Tiefen... bis die Zeiten für uns wieder besser sind...!" Und schon waren sie verschwunden. "Hahahaha!", lachte Hans triumphierend und hielt sein Schwert hoch in die Luft. "Wir haben gewonnen!", rief er und seine Armee antwortete ihm lautstark. "Auch wenn es absehbar war.", dachte sich der Anführer der Croollon-Armee im stillen, schließlich hätte er auch Kugenheim sicher durch diesen Ort führen müssen, weshalb die Rachegeister keine wirklich gefährlichen Genger waren. Doch diese Tatsache minderte seine Freude nicht im Geringsten! Endlich hatte er gemeinsam mit seiner Armee und seinen Generälen kämpfen (und natürlich auch siegen) können und sein Herz (falls er denn so etwas besaß, aber Hans' Innenleben ist sogar dem Autor dieser Geschichte weitgehenst unbekannt...) hüpfte vor Freude auf die Kämpfe die ihm noch bevorstanden. Darum hatte er ein zufriedenes und fröhliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als er sich zu seinen Generäle gesellte. "Das war erstklassige Arbeit Leute!", lobte er sie sogleich. "Genauso wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe!" "Oh, vielen Dank Meister Hans!", erwiederte Heißluftbaron geehrt. "Dieser Kampf war wirklich ein wundervoller Spass!", meinte Schattenflügel bestens unterhalten. "Oh ja, er wirkte wirklich erquickend!", stimmte Schildzauberer mit ein. "Auch wenn wir einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen mussten...", brummte Zweitöter missmutig. "Denn gerade in diesem Augenblick werden unsere Manufakturen auf der oberen Inselhälfte bereits dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden sein!" "Und wenn schon!", winkte Hans herausfordernd ab. "Soll doch der Graf mit seiner vereinten, halbbackenen Armee nur versuchen die obere Inselhälfte zu 'befreien'! Unsere Croollons haben sich schon längst in die Weiten des Eisbuckels oder den nebeligen Gefilden der Anderswelt zurückgezogen." Wieder musste der Anführer der Croollon-Armee böse Lächeln, als er fortfuhr. "Und schlußendlich werden seine Erfolge nicht von Dauer sein, denn wir sind auf dem besten Weg die große Macht zu erlangen! Ich konnte keinen von euch zurücklassen um eventuell auf unsere Manufakturen acht zu geben, weil ich jeden von euch hier brauche! Denn die Armee des Grafen ist ohne die Hilfe der Drachen nur ein kleines Ärgernis. Und die... Hehehe! Die werden sie nicht bekommen! Deshalb machen wir gleich weiter im Text. Schattenflügel!" "Ja Meister Hans?", fragte dieser, als er vor seinem Meister stand. "Ich übertrage dier hiermit die Aufgabe noch ein paar Tage auf dem alten Schlachtfeld zu patrouillieren.", begann Hans. "Die Rachegeister haben heute vielleicht ihre Niederlage akzeptiert, doch sie werden in den folgenden Nächten wohl noch die ein oder andere 'Erinnerung' benötigen." "Die will ich ihnen gerne geben!", meinte Schattenflügel böse und schwang sich in die Lüfte bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. "Gut.", machte Hans und furh fort. "Schildzauberer! Du machst dich mit den Opferbauern, Standardballonen, Glanzballonen, Schwertschwinger und Schildwächtern auf den Weg in unsere hiesige Manufaktur und bereitest mit Schlamper auf den leblosen Feldern alles für die Beschwörung vor." "Wird gemacht, Meister!", bestätigte der General und zog los. "Heißluftbaron und Maestro, ihr bekommt die zweitwichtigste Aufgabe!", erklärte der Schöpfer der Croollon-Armee diesen nun. "Nehmt den Rest dieser Armee und begebt euch zum Fuße des Drachenvulkans. Schließt euch mit dem dortigen Trupp zusammen und macht euch daran den Drachen unser 'Geschenk' zu überbringen!" "Ohohohoho!", lachte Maestro finster. "Mit dem größten Vergnügen!" "Oh ja...", brummte Heiluftbaron und rieb vor lauter Vorfreude lautstark seine Eisenkugeln aneinander. "Das wird lustig! Beeilen wir uns lieber, ich kann es nämlich kaum erwarten!" "Nichts lieber als das!", erwiederte Maestro und gemeinsam stiegen sie mit der restlichen Armee in die Höhe, bevor sie zielstrebig nach Süden drifteten. Voller Stolz und Vorfreude sah Hans ihnen nach. Nicht mehr lange und er würde endlich ein für alle mal zeigen können zu was er fähig ist! Denn bald hätte er mit der Nomomatrex die nötige Macht dazu. Doch als er an sie dachte drängten sich untypischerweise ein paar sinistre Gedanken in seinen Kopf, obwohl er doch ein realistischer Optimist war. Er lebte mittlerweile seit gut zwei Monaten und hatte in dieser knappen Zeit trotzdem eine ganze Menge an Erfahrung und Wissen sammeln können - nicht nur aber vor allem über die Nomomatrex. Darum konnte er diese Gedanken nicht einfach abtun. Nein! Es gab noch etwas für ihn zu tun. Etwas sehr wichtiges... "Zweitöter!", begann Hans wie gehabt. "Du schnappst dir einen Luftprofi und fliegst gleich mit mir zu den leblosen Feldern! Doch vorher möchte ich mich ausgiebig mit dir unterhalten und zwar allein..." Zu dieser Zeit hatten sich James, Brax und Sepp bereits fast zum Rand des alten Schlachtfeldes 'prügeln' können. Sie waren nun schon die ganze Nacht pausenlos auf den Beinen gewesen und darum ziemlich erschöpft und müde, doch als sie den steinigen und steilen, nur noch wenige hundert Meter entfernten, Hang sahen, welche die restlichen Orte der unteren Inselhälfte von diesem Ort trennte, waren diese Gefühle schlagartig verflogen. "Wir haben's gleich geschafft!", jubelte Sepp vorfreudig und schubste nebenbei weiter ein Stkelett nach dem anderen zu Seite. "Wir haben das alte Schlachtfeld durchquert!" "Und das bisschen klettern wird uns auch nicht mehr abhalten, ha!", stimmte Brax mal ganz offen optimistisch ein. Sehnsüchtig blickten unsere Freunde auf ihr Ziel und wähnten sich schon auf den oberen Seite in Sicherheit, sodass sie sich zunächst keinen Reim darauf machten konnten, als auf einmal alle Skelette wieder in ihre Einzelteile zerfielen. "...Bleibt sofort stehen...!", herrschte sie eine leblose Stimme an und unsere Freunde erstarrten vor Schreck, als sie daraufhin von einer Schar Rachegeister umstellt wurden die sie hasserfüllt ansahen. "...Wir wurden vernichtend geschlagen...!", jammerten sie den dreien wie Klagegeister vor. "...Wir haben verloren...! ...Gegen lebende Wesen...! ...Verloren...! ...Nun sind wir nicht mehr die Herrscher dieses Gebietes...! ...Oh, wehe uns...!" Brax, Sepp und James wussten nicht so recht, was sie von der Sache halten sollten. Rachegeister waren durch und durch bösartige Kreaturen die erbarmungslos jedes Wesen auf ihrem Gebiet töteten, weshalb sich ihr Mitleid stark in Grenzen hielt. Doch da fuhren die Geister auch schon fort. "...Und ihr...!", fauchten sie und richteten ihre knöchernen Finger auf unsere Freunde. "...Ihr nutzt dies schamlos aus...! ...wolltet unser Territorium durchqueren, als wir abgelenkt waren... ...Dafür müsst ihr bestraft werden...! ...Dafür müsst ihr sterben...!" Sogleich zogen die Rachegeister ihren Kreis enger um James, Sepp und Brax, griffen aber noch nicht, wie eigentlich üblich, sofort an. Die Niederlage gegen die Crolllon-Armee steckten ihnen noch zu sehr in den Knochen, weshalb sie zögerten. Da die drei aber vor Angst gelähmt waren wurden die Rachegeister wieder mutiger, hoben ihre schrecklichen Krallen empor und wollten sich auf ihre Opfer stürzen, als ihnen eine unseren Freunden nur zu bekannte Stimme Einhalt gebot. "Finger weg von meinen Freunden!", befahl eine strenge Käuzchenstimme den Rachegeistern, die, noch immer verunsichert, tatsächlich gehorchten. "Eulmert!", riefen James, Sepp und Brax vor Freude aus, als der erstaunlich ernst und entschlossen wirkende Helfersteinkauz bei ihnen landete. Die Landung gestaltete sich allerdings ziemlich ungeschickt, da der Kauz etwas in seien Fängen hielt, was er scheinbar auf keinen Fall loslassen wollte. "Mensch Eulmert, wo warst du bloß?", rief Sepp erleichtert aus. "Wir haben dich überall gesucht und uns Sorgen um dich gemacht!", ergänzte auch Brax tadelnd, obwohl auch er sichtlich froh war, dass es dem Helfersteinkauz gut ging. "Oioioi! Das Gleiche könnte ich euch auch fragen.", gab Eulmert etwas enttäuscht zurück. "Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass wir sicher durchs alte Schlachtfeld kommen! Ich musste nur etwas suchen, aber als ich es gefunden habe, wart ihr noch nicht da! Darum bin ich die ganze Zeit hier herumgeflogen und hab euch gesucht." "Oh, das habt Ihr ja...", meinte James etwas beschämt und sah betreten zur Seite. Sepp und Brax ging es nicht besser. Sie alle hatten Eulmert nicht ernst genommen und sich auf James' Lösung versteift anstatt ihn auch mal nach seiner Meinung zu fragen. "Tut uns... Tut uns leidt, Eulmert.", entschuldigte sich der Junge stellvertretend für alle. "Och, so schlimm ist das auch wieder nicht.", meinte der Helfersteinkauz versöhnlich. "Jeder kann sich mal verspäten!" "Oh!", entfuhr es den dreien sogleich und atmeten innerlich erleichtert auf. Eulmert war so davon überzeugt, dass James, Sepp und Brax nun seine wirklichen Freunde waren, dass er gar nicht mal auf den Gedanken kam, ihnen böse Absichten zu unterstellen. Dafür waren sie ihm wirklich dankbar und sie wussten, dass dies ihnen eine Lehre sein würde. "Sei's drum...", machte Brax und sah sich nervös um, denn nach wie vor waren sie von den Rachegeistern umstellt und diese sahen nicht so aus, als ob sie noch lange die Rolle der unfreiwilligen Zuschauer übernehmen wollten. "Was für ein Wunderding hast du denn gesucht?" "Und warum rülpst du nicht mehr?", fragte auch Sepp, dem aufgefallen war, dass der Helfersteinkauz ziemlich aufgebläht wirkte. "Oioioi, das hängt beides zusammen!", erklärte Eulmert geheimnisvoll und öffnete seine Fänge wieder. Ein sorgsam zusammengerollter Farnwedel, der vom Geruch nach eindeutig ein Wedel des Bobbersmotzers war, kam zum Vorschein. Sofort gingen die Rachegeister ein Stück zurück, als ob sie, im Gegensatz zu Eulmerts Freunden, ahnten was dieser Vorhat. "Und jetzt passt gut auf!", ermahnte sie der Helfersteinkauz mit ernster Mine, bevor er den Wedel in einem Stück verschluckte. "Nein...!", kreischten die Rachgeister entsetzt. "...Er hat ihn gegessen...! ...Er hat ihn gegessen...! ...Oh nein...!" Die Reatkion der Rachegeister verwunderte unsere Freunde sehr, doch da trat Eulmert auch schon vor. Er sah nun genauso ernst, diszipliniert und streng aus wie damals in den Nebelwäldern, als er träumte er wäre sein Vater. Nur das er diesmal nicht träumte! "Bleibt etwas zurück und berührt es nicht!", mahnte Eulmert, öffnete seinen Schnabel und sogleich entweichte ihm ein Rülpser der so stark und intensiv war wie keiner vor ihm. Wie ein dichter, grüner Nebel strömte er aus ihm heraus und ließ die Rachegeister schreiend auseinander fahren. Brax, James und Sepp begriffen sofort was Eulmert vorhatte: Er wollte ihnen einen Weg 'freirülpsen' und das, wie es aussah, mit Erfolg. "Wie macht er das bloß?", wunderte sich Sepp, während sie einfach durch die Gruppe der Rachegeister spazieren konnten. Er wusste zwar mittlerweile, dass Eulmert's Rülpser wohl das Ergebnis einer seiner missratenen Tränke war, und dass er mit ihnen einiges Anstellen konnte. Aber Geister vertreiben? Nein, das, fand der Junge, konnte nun doch nicht sein. "Ich habe da zumindest eine Ahnung Mylord.", konnte James helfen. "In einer alten Geschichte wird nämlich erwähnt, dass derjenige, der es schafft ein Blatt des Bobbersmotzers im ganzen zu essen, kurzeitig die Macht erhält selbst die bösesten Geister zu vertreiben." Der Hausdiener sah kurz zu Eulmert, der immer noch diesen dichten, grünen Nebel aus seinem Schnabel entweichen ließ und zog seine Schlüsse daraus. "Allem Anschein nach ist diese 'Macht' wohl die Reaktion zwischen den Ölen des Farns und den körpereigenen Magensäften.", meinte James aufgeklärt. "Wenn das also nur die Folgen eines überreagierenden Magens sind, heißt das aber auch, das die Wirkung wohl nicht allzu lange anhalten wird, oder?", hakte Brax nach. "RRRÜÜÜLLLPPPSSS! Genau!", bestätigte Eulmert zwischen seinen Rülpsern. "AberrrrRRRÜÜÜÜLLLPPPSS! Wir sind, RRRÜLLLPPPSSS, ja bald da!" Und das stimmte auch. Dank Eulmert konnten unsere Freunde die wenigen hundert Meter, die sie noch vom Hang trennten endlich überbrücken. "...Nein!..." Die Rachegeister konnte es nicht fassen. "...Wir verlieren...! ...Schon wieder...?! ...Niemals...!!!" Obwohl es aussichtlso schien, zogen die Rachegeister den Kreis um die vier wieder enger und griffen an. Sie wussten, dass Eulmert niemals überall sein konnte und auch wenn einige von ihnen einen Volltreffer erleiden mussten - welcher im übrigen das Ende für diejenigen war, da sie sich vollständig auflösten - würden sie irgendwann nah genug kommen um ihre Klauen in das Fleisch ihrer Opfer zu schlagen. "Oioioi, das habt ihr euch wohl so gedacht! RRRÜÜÜLLLPPPS!", erwiederte der Kauz herausfordernd und flog um seine Freunde, sodass sie von einer schützenden 'Wolke' umhüllt wurden, bevor er einen mächtigen Rülpser gen Himmel schickte. "Keine Angst!", ermutigte der Helfersteinkauz die drei. "Sie kommen nicht an uns heran und außerdem wird uns gleich der neue Freund, den ich getroffen habe, abholen." "Ein neuer Freund?", fragten sich Sepp, James und Brax als auch schon ein erhabenes Brüllen ertönte, dass den Rachegeistern entgültig ihre Niederlage vor Augen führte. Zornig fauchend und Flüche sprechend ließen sie von ihnen ab und verschwanden endlich wieder in den Weiten des alten Schlachtfeldes. Aber unsere Freunde beachteten sie auch gar nicht mehr weiter sondern starrten gebannt in den immer heller werdenen, östlichen Himmel an dem sich die Umrisse eines Drachens abzeichneten! Fasziniert und sprachlos sahen sie zu wie das riesige Reptil, es war immerhin gut an die sieben Meter lang, mit sanftem Flügelschlag näher kam. Seine gewaltigen Schwingen maßen von der einen Spitze bis zu anderen annähernd zwanzig Meter und waren ähnlich wie die von Kahn-a-Gon aufgebaut, nur das sie etwa bloß halb so dick waren und die echten Drachen nur noch einen Krallenfinger vorzuweisen hatten. Die wesentlich kräftigeren Beine, die in drei großen und einer kleinen Zehe endeten, hatte er eng an seinen Körper gedrückt, weshalb sie fast nicht zu sehen waren. Der Kopf war mit etwa einem Meter länge wesentlich kleiner als der von Kahn-a-Gon und zusammen mit dem schlanken aber doch muskulösen, fast genauso langen Hals, und dem ebenfalls schlanken Körper - er wog bei seiner Größe gerade mal etwas mehr als einhundert Kilogramm - ähnelte er sehr einem fliegenden Raubsaurier. Der Drache war nun mittleweile nah genug sodass man seine prächtigen, tiefroten Schuppen im fahlen Licht des Morgengrauens; die Sonne war ja noch gar nicht richtig aufgegangen; gut erkennen konnte. Ebenso den knöchernen, hellbraunen, Panzer, der sich bis zur seiner Schanzspitze fortsetzte und auf dem Kopf zur einer eindrucksvollen 'Maske' wurde. Auch das prächtige, hellblaue und etwa zehn Zentimeter lange Horn auf seiner Nase sowie der gleichgroße und -farbige Kamm auf seinem Kopf waren nun gut zu erkennen. Und aufgrund der Stärke der Panzerung und der Größe der Hörner wusste zumindest James, dass es sich hier um ein männliches Exemplar handelte, was er seinen Freunden aber natürlich sofort mitteilte. "Oioioi, hier, RRRÜÜÜÜLLLPPPPSSS, sind wir!", rief Eulmert aufgeregt und flog dem Drachen entgegen, obwohl dies nicht nötig war. Die 'Duftspur', welche der Helfersteinkauz vorhin losgelassen hatte, war stark genug, ihm den Weg hier her zu weisen. Nun ruhten seine orangefarbenen Augen, die von einem hellgrünen Muster umrandet waren, auf James, Sepp und Brax und er begann langsam zu sinken. Eigentlich erwarteten Brax und Sepp, dass der Drache nun landen würde, damit sie auf seinen Rücken klettern und losfliegen konnten. Doch stattdessen blieb dieser in der Luft und deutete mit seinen Fängen eine Greifbewegung an, während er ihnen aufmunternd zunickte. Auch diesmal konnte der Hausdiener weiterhelfen. "Er möchte uns mit seinen Füßen packen Mylord und Herr Brax.", erklärte er ihnen. "Mit seinen Füßen packen?!" Dem Hutkopf gefiel diese Aussicht nicht wirklich. "Warum?" "Weil es zu dieser Tageszeit und vor allem hier auf dem alten Schlachtfeld kaum Aufwinde gibt.", antwortete James. "Würde er hier landen, könnte er mit unserem zusätzlichem Gewicht nicht mehr losfliegen. Darum muss er uns im Flug heraus packen und den Schwung nutzen um wieder in die Höhe zu kommen." "Ach so...", machte Sepp und Brax sprang schon auf seinen Kopf bevor er brummte. "Na wenn da so ist, lassen wir uns halt wie Beute packen." "Das ist die richtige Einstellung Herr Brax!", meinte der Hausdiener fröhlich, winkte dem Drachen zu und umfasste die Taille des Jungen fest. "Und nun verlassen wir diesen dunklen Ort endlich!" Darauf hatte der Drache nur gewartet. Er brüllte nochmal zustimmend, bevor er wieder etwas höher flog um dann von hinten mit ausgefahrenen Klauen auf unsere Freunde herabzustürzen. In Sekundenbruchteilen hatte er den Rucksack von James fest mit seinen Fängen gepackt und die drei mit kräftigen, weitausholenden Flügelschlägen mit sich in die Lüfte gehoben, wobei ordentlich Staub aufgewirbelt wurde. Man konnte spüren, dass sich der Drache mit diesem zusätzlichen Gewicht und ganz ohne hilfreiche Aufwinde schwer tat an Höhe zu gewinnen. Mit viel Muskelkraft und Mühe schaffte er es dennoch und obwohl Brax, Sepp und James durch den ganzen Staub nichts mehr sahen, konnten sie spüren, dass der Drache sie fortbrachte. Fort vom alten Schlachtfeld und in Richtung des Drachenvulkans... Hier geht's weiter! Bitte weiterklicken... Das dreizehnte Kapitel... Oder wollt ihr noch mal das elfte Kapitel lesen? Dann klickt bitte hier. Kategorie: Veloci Kategorie: Chronik